The invention relates to an aircraft monument provided for installation in an aircraft cabin, and also to an aircraft region including an aircraft monument of such a type. The invention further relates to a process for operating an aircraft equipped with an aircraft monument of such a type and/or with an aircraft region of such a type.
Modern commercial aircraft usually are equipped with on-board kitchens, so-called galleys, which are known, for example, from DE 10 2006 023 047 B4 or U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,114 B2. As a rule, the galleys are installed in the door-entry regions of the aircraft cabin and comprise a body with a substantially rectangular outline, which is oriented parallel to a door aisle extending in the direction of an aircraft door. Via the door aisle, which extends substantially perpendicular to a main aisle running along a longitudinal axis of the aircraft cabin, passengers can get out of the aircraft or into the aircraft.
Furthermore, from DE 10 2011 109 390 A1 or WO 2013/017290 A1 an aircraft monument for installation in an aircraft cabin is known which comprises a sanitary module with a sanitary device and also a kitchen module arranged adjacent to the sanitary module. The kitchen module comprises a trolley parking space and also a working surface, the trolley parking space being separated from the sanitary module by a partition. The aircraft monument described in DE 10 2011 109 390 A1 or WO 2013/017290 A1 enables the installation space requirement of an on-board kitchen in an aircraft cabin to be diminished without impeding the handling of trolleys filled with service products for the cabin personnel, and is, in particular, suitable for installation in aircraft that are employed on short-haul flights pertaining to the lower price range, on which merely a reduced service is offered to the passengers.
Lastly, DE 10 2010 012 989 A1 or WO 2011/116982 A2 proposes to equip a sanitary module, provided for installation in an aircraft cabin, in its interior space with a first trolley parking place for accommodating at least one trolley that is suitable for receiving supplies for the passengers in the aircraft cabin, in the interior space of the sanitary module. Furthermore, a second trolley parking place is provided adjacent to the sanitary module. During take-off and during landing, i.e., during the flight phases in which the sanitary module is not available to the passengers for use anyway for reasons of safety, the first trolley parking place in the interior space of the sanitary module can be utilized for accommodating one or more trolleys. If the aircraft is, on the other hand, at cruising altitude, the second trolley parking place is available for accommodating the trolley(s).